


Misguided By Darkness And Lost On The Road

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha Minho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Newt, Insecure Thomas, Insecurity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Home, Omega Thomas, Self-Doubt, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an Alpha, and a Beta, Minho and Newt couldnt fall pregnant, so they search for the perfect Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misguided By Darkness And Lost On The Road

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is just a fic I worked on when I was in between fics and wanted something to fiddle with!
> 
> (Title: Texas Is Forever - Pierce The Veil)

"We don't have to do this." Newt whispered, causing the Asian Alpha to stop. 

Minho frowned and stroked the sweaty blonde hair from the others forehead.

"I'm doing this for us, Newt. I know you want pups and I'm going to give that to you. Just choose an Omega of your liking." He finished the sentence with a kiss. 

Newt, as a barren Beta couldn't fall pregnant, and Minho as an Alpha, neither could he. Their only hope was for them to purchase an Omega. 

Omegas were incredibly fertile, especially the Males. (Or another Beta was an option, but Newt didn't want to feel as tho he would have to fight for being top Beta)

"C'mon, Babe. Choose one." Minho urged the Beta. 

Newt looked at all the Omega's as he passed them. Trying to find the perfect one.

He stopped abruptly at one of the windows, nearly causing his Alpha to run into the back of him. 

"Him." Was all the blonde said, with a small love-struck smile.

Minho smiled at his Beta's reaction then looked though the window.

The body his eyes landed on was a beautiful species. Short brown hair, golden eyes, shorter and younger then both himself and Newt. And he was gorgeous. 

"Ahh. Yes. This is Thomas. He's quite a rare Omega. Has an IQ of 164, although he doesn't like to show it-" the Warden -Mr Janson- was cut off by Newt.

"Why not?" He frowned.

"Well, what Alpha would take an Omega who's smarter then they are?"

Minho looked closer to the Omega -Thomas- behind the glass, noticing a few imperfections.

"What's with the bruises?" He asked with a frown.

Mr Janson nodded.  
"Well, Alpha's aren't the only ones who don't like smart Omegas. Other Omegas even hate them."

"An Omega did that to their own species?" Newt arched his eyebrow.

The older Beta nodded.  
"That's right. Thomas keeps to himself most of the time, barely leaves his room. Oh, and I almost forgot to mention, he has a heat coming up soon, in just a few days actually."

Newt and Minho made eye contact.  
He really was perfect. How could this perfect creature not be claimed yet?!

"We'll take him." Newt said excitedly.

The Warden looked to Minho for confirmation.

Minho rolled his eyes but nodded.  
"As my Beta said, We'll take him."  
\--

Thomas looked up from his book when the door opened. Cringing when 'Ratman' walked through the door.

"C'mon, Thomas. I want you to meet a few gentlemen." He said politely, which made Thomas shrink in on himself. 

Mr Janson lead Thomas to the waiting Alpha and Beta. Who both smiled at him. 

Thomas frowned and turned to the older man next to him.

"These two men have decided to take you home with them."

Thomas was about to step back but The Warden had a firm grin on his shoulders. 

"It's alright, Thomas. We're not going to hurt you." Newt said, stepping forward. Thomas ducked his head in submission, like he was taught. 

A firm hand tilted his head up. He closed his eyes.

"Open your eyes, please, Tommy." The voice was soft, but it was defiantly an order. 

He looked up to the two men in front of him. 

"I'm Newt, and this is my-our-Alpha Minho-" the blonde haired man said.

Minho nod his head once, to say 'Hi'.  
"C'mon you two. Let's go home."  
\--

Once entering the beautiful country style home, Thomas sat by the front door.

"What're you doing?" Newt asked with a smile.

Thomas ignored the question and stayed where he was.

Minho frowned and stepped towards the young Omega, kneeling down in front of him. 

"What's wrong, Thomas?" He asked.

"I don't know what to do, Alpha." He whispered.

"Do what ever you want. There are no rules. Well, except for no leaving the house without Newt or myself. But that's it."

Thomas nodded eagerly.  
"Yes, Alpha."

"C'mon." The Alpha said, extending his hand for the young boy. 

Thomas reluctantly took it. 

Newt stood in front of the Omega.  
"Would you like to help me with dinner?" 

Thomas bit the inside of his cheek and nodded.  
\--

Minho and Newt sat on the couch with dinner in their hands, laughing at the TV. 

Thomas stood awkwardly in the doorway before crouching down by Minho's feet. 

"Where's your dinner, Tommy?" Newt asked with a frown.

Thomas shrugged and turned to Minho.

"Well?" The Alpha urged. 

"I-I didn't know I was aloud to eat, Alpha." He whispered.

Minho set his food aside and dragged the young Omega into his lap. 

"Thomas, you have to eat. Eat what ever and whenever you want, you won't be punished for it. Now go get a bowl for yourself."

Thomas re-entering the room a while later with a bowl of food for himself. He sat by Minho's feet while he ate.  
\--

It was hard for Thomas to settle into the house

He sat on the floor, wriggling and whining. 

"You alright, Tommy?" Newt asked him one afternoon. 

Thomas tried to ignore the Beta, but the blond was a higher rank than him, so his instincts couldn't completely ignore him. 

"Just uncomfortable, sir." He mumbled. 

Newt cocked his head.

"I don't like the sound of that, It's just 'Newt'. Is it because of your heat?" The Beta asked. 

Thomas blushed but nodded.  
"I always feel like this. We just have to deal with it."

Newt frowned.  
"Deal with it?" 

Thomas nodded.  
"Yeah, having heats is disgusting. That's what we were told, so as a punishment we weren't aloud to relieve ourselves." 

Newt didn't know what to say. 

Thomas noticed the shocked concerned look Newt was throwing his way. 

He chuckled lightly.  
"It wasn't so bad. You get used to it."

Before Newt could answer, the front door opened, and Minho walked through the door.

"There you both are." He smiled kissing Newt, then bending down to kiss Thomas.

Thomas wriggled. 

"You okay?" The Alpha asked.

Thomas nodded.

"No he's not okay, he's in heat." Newt frowned. 

Minho looked to Thomas.  
"Why didn't you tell me? I could have left work early." He said.

"It's fine." Thomas whispered. 

Minho smirked.  
"Guess it's time we get down to business then, huh?"

Thomas gulped but nodded.  
"Yes, Alpha." 

Minho took the Omega's hand before turning to the Beta, taking his too.

"Let's make ourselves a baby." The Alpha smiled.  
\------

He was meant to be resting, his heat was taking up all his energy, but he couldn't fall asleep. 

'Once they've got a baby, they'll get rid of you. Take you back to ratman.' 

Thomas shivered in disgust. 

"You okay Tomboy?" Minho asked, sensing the Omega's distress. 

"Yes, Alpha. Just finding it hard to sleep." He whispered, hoping he wouldn't wake the Beta, who was smuggled close to their Alpha's side.

"Do you want some sleep-aid? It really does work."

Thomas shook his head.  
"No thank you."

Minho wrapped his arm around the Omega's waist.  
"Then come here, snuggle with us."

Thomas wanted to push back. Why should he have to get so attached? This was only temporary. He needed to remember that.  
\----

Newt was the first to notice, well not HIM exactly, maybe it was his nurturing, 'I-want-to-be-a-mum' instincts. 

He always found himself either scent marking, or rubbing Thomas's stomach.

"What's wrong?" Newt asked, grabbing Thomas by the shoulders, picking up the Omega's emotions.

Thomas looked to the Beta with wet eyes, before turning away.

"After I fall pregnant and have your baby, can-just don't take me back where you got me from. I heard about a nice home for Omega's, they actually take care of them there, maybe you can take me there instead?" He whispered. 

Newt gaped.  
"Take you there?"

Thomas whined and bowed his head.  
"You're right, I'm sorry to have asked sir." He didn't want to cry, but his eyes didn't want to cooperate.

"Why would we take you to an Omega home?" He asked.  
"You're ours, Tommy. We're not letting you go. Plus its ALL of our baby, not just mine and Minho's."

'He doesn't mean that.' Thomas rubbed at his red eyes. 

Newt scented the younger male's neck. 

"Cmon, Tommy. You're okay." He whined.  
\---

It took a few more weeks for his scent to change.

Minho was giving him odd stares from across the dinner table. The Alpha's pupils blown with lust. 

"Is everything okay, Alpha?" Thomas asked nervously.

Minho shook his head.  
"No-yeah, Tomboy, everything is fine. I'm okay." 

Newt put his fork down.  
"Maybe you should have a shower, Min. I'll clean up and get Tommy into bed."

Minho nodded.  
"Yeah. Sounds good." He kissed his Beta and Omega on both their cheeks before walking to the bathroom." 

"You're pregnant." Newt said, once the Alpha left the room.

"What? No, i-i would know." Thomas stuttered.

Newt shook his head.  
"We didn't say anything. We thought you knew and were hoping you would tell us. But you didn't."

"I don't feel any different." Thomas shook his head, trying to wrap his head around the sudden announcement.

"It's alright Tommy." Newt caressed his Omega's cheek, kissing it.  
"We're right here."  
\----

There were many times, too many to count, where Newt or Minho found Thomas hyperventilating in a corner.  
"I-I can't do this!" He would sob. 

"You're alright. We're right here." Newt would kiss his temple. 

He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know the slightest thing about being a parent or a Mate. 

He'll figure it out though. He had his doubts, bonds could be broken. Who's to say Newt and Minho won't leave him once the baby has arrived? 

He just needed to trust his Alpha, trust his Alpha's Beta. 

That's all he had right now. Trust.


End file.
